highlandgamesfandomcom-20200224-history
Highland Games:About
The Highland Games wikicity is a place where foks like you can post information, news, stories, anecdotes and reflections on the goings-on at Scottish Highland Games gatherings from around the world. It is also a place where the results of Highland Games competitions in dancing, piping and drumming, and athletics can be posted. Content Guidelines General: Content on the Highland Games wikicity should be focused on the Games themselves, activities surrounding the Games, or information gathered at the Games. At the same time, these general guidelines should be interpreted broadly so as to include all public gatherings where Scottish highland culture is celebrated, including Tartan Day celebrations, highland dancing competitions, and piping and drumming competitions. Competition Results The results of Highland dancing, piping and drumming, and athletic competitions are an integral part of the Games and of this wikicity. It is the long term aim of the Highland Games wikicity to serve as a place for same or next day reporting of Highland Games competition results. Scottish Culture Although this is not a Scottish Culture wikicity, the Games are about Scottish Culture. Thus, articles of that nature are certainly not excluded. Such articles should, however, relate such aspects of Scottish Culture as are seen at the Games, or as researched at the Games, or which utilize the Games as the starting point for the article. Clan Society Activities Again, while this is not a Scottish Clan Society wikicity, articles about Clan Society activities at the Games are certainly welcome. Tell us what you did at the Games, who was there, who you met. Tell us about your forthcoming Games related activities, where you will be, etc. Be sure to link to your Clan societies web site so that folks will know where to go for further information about your Clan and its other activities. Pipe bands, dancing schools, etc As with the Clan societies, we would love to hear about the activities at the Games of your band, or dancing schools, or your experiences in the athletic competition, whether amateur or professional. How you can participate You can help build this wiki, help us pool our knowledge. To begin to do so is very easy. The more you do, the more you learn (about editing for example). What is a wiki? A wiki allows you to add and modify content directly from you web browser (Firefox, Opera, Safari, Internet Explorer, etc) with no need to download and install any software. Saved pages are available to everyone else on the internet. So a wiki is a wonderful way of co-operating to build a free and universal information storehouse and mutually supportive community. There is a short tutorial on editing wikis at Wikia. This should get you started. There is a page about photos and other images. The Help pages provide links to many other useful articles on editing Wikia. If you need general help, look at the FAQ. There are also a number of useful (and often more detailed) editing pages on Wikipedia. For example, if you need help on how to name new articles, look at Naming Conventions, and for help on formatting the pages visit the Manual of Style. :Here are some extra tips to help you get around Wikia: :*If you want to play around with your new Wiki skills, try the Sandbox. :*Click on the Edit button on a page, and look at how other editors did what they did. :*You can sign your name using three tildes, like this: ~~~. If you use four, you can add a datestamp too. Always sign comments on Talk pages, never sign Articles. :*You might want to subscribe to the Highland Games mailing list